In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately on a semiconductor substrate is provided; and semiconductor members that extend in the stacking direction are provided. Then, memory cells are formed at each crossing portion of the electrode films and the semiconductor members. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device as well, even higher integration is desirable.